Where Emotions May Take You
by ArchAngelic the Reborn
Summary: It is said that great minds seek each other's company. Padawan Taro is unique amongst all Jedi, Masters and Padawans alike. But that's not why Anakin liked him so much. Slash, of course, and also AU. Please RR, since the story is much better than the summ
1. Past as Proloque

_**Where Emotions May Take You**_

_**By Arcangel**_

**_Disclaimer: If you don't know who owns Star Wars, you should crawl back under the rock you came from. Shame on you! I do, however, own Jedi Padawan Taro._**

**_Warnings: This is slash, so please do not read it if that kind of thing offends you. Flamers will be ignored, I only listen to constructive criticism. _**

**Chapter One – Past As Prologue**

Anakin reluctantly raised his hand to open the door, but hesitated just before his finger reached the button. He looked back at Obi-Wan and Master Windu, who were standing down the hallway, waiting for him to enter the classroom so they could go and discuss some matters.

Anakin hadn't been much afraid of anything yet, and it wasn't so much that he was afraid now, but he really didn't want to go into the classroom. There was, of course, the fact that he didn't know anything about the Force yet. And because of that, he had been placed in a class with Padawan's almost half his age.

Looking at the two Jedi, Anakin sighed and pushed the button, which made door slide open. It wasn't so much Obi-Wan's encouraging nod that had made him push the button, though it did help, but the stern look on Master Windu's face.

He glanced into the classroom and saw ten Padawans sitting at their desks, talking to each other. But the person that really got his attention was sitting in the corner right next to the door, meditating.

The young man looked about sixteen years old and his skin only slightly less dark than Master Windu's. He was slender and, from what Anakin could see, somewhat short too. But he possessed some sort of exotic beauty that no-one Anakin had met in the last few weeks had, and Anakin had met a lot of people since he had left Tatooine.

Anakin was so lost in the young man's beauty and the peaceful aura that hung around him that he started when he was tapped in his shoulder. His eyes immediately flew to the boy standing next to him.

"Hi, my name's Jarek. I'm Knight Shiro's Padawan. Who are you?" Anakin saw all the other boys were looking at him. "I'm Anakin Skywalker, Knight Kenobi's Padawan," Anakin said, slowly making his way to the first desk.

"When did Padawan Kenobi become a Knight? And how come he has a Padawan so soon?" One of the boys walked over to Anakin. "So, is it true? Did you really see a Sith? How did you guys defeat him?"

One of the other boys snorted. "Of course it isn't true! If it was, do you really think they'd put him in our class?" Anakin glared at the redhead. "It is true! He had horns on his head and he tried to kill my friend Padmé," he said, agitated.

The boy wasn't impressed. "If you really saw a Sith and your Master managed to defeat him, then you must know a lot about the Force. Can you do this?" The boy pointed at the data pad on the first desk and the electronic device came off of the desk and hung in the air.

All the boys were looking at Anakin expectantly while Anakin looked at the data pad hanging in the air. Suddenly five slender fingers gently took the data pad and all the boys started when a soft tenor voice cut through the in the room.

"Why make something that is as easy as this, that hard? Nemos?" It was the dark-skinned young man that had been meditating in the corner. When he mentioned the redhead's name, the boy looked down ashamed.

"Do you see that empty desk, Padawan Skywalker?" Anakin started when he realized the young man was talking to him. He looked around and saw the empty desk. "Good. Now close your eyes and imagine it in a room all by itself. It's a dark room, with no windows and only one door."

Anakin did as the young man asked. "You're standing in the doorway looking at the desk, Padawan Skywalker, that's how you can see it. But I want you to walk into the room and close the door behind you. Lock out all of the sounds, except for my voice. Then walk to the desk. Are you there?"

Anakin nodded. "I'm going to tell you a secret, Padawan Skywalker. The desk is as light as a feather. Try lifting it up, you'll see," the young man said somewhat bemused. Anakin imagined himself lifting the desk and he was surprised when it indeed turned out to be as light as a feather.

"I want you to keep the image of you lifting the desk in your head, Padawan Skywalker, while you open your eyes to see what you've done." Anakin slowly opened his eyes, trying to hold on to the image of him holding the desk above his head.

He started when he saw that in reality the desk was hanging in mid-air, and his mind went blank. Immediately, the desk plummeted down hard on the floor. "I'm sorry, I just…," Anakin started, but the young man didn't let him finish.

"It's okay, Padawan Skywalker. It happens to every single Padawan the first time, don't worry about too much. In fact, I'm quite impressed. You achieved something none of your classmates have managed so far, and this was only the first time you've tried to use the Force knowingly. But remember this, Padawan: doing something the first time is relatively easy compared to doing it a second time. If you want to be a good Jedi, you'll have to work hard. But most importantly, you'll have to practice a lot."

Even though he didn't even bear a resemblance to Qui-Gon Jinn, this young man reminded Anakin of the Jedi that freed him from slavery on Tatooine. "I understand, Master sir," he said, figuring only a Jedi Master could be so wise. He was surprised when the young man started laughing.

Anakin shifted his attention from the unusually bright emerald green eyes to what the young man was saying. "I'm not a Jedi yet, though I am flattered that you would think so. I'm a Padawan, like you are," the young man said and he showed Anakin the braid that sprouted from the base of his skull.

That wasn't the first thing that would surprise Anakin. The door slid open behind him, revealing Master Yoda. "Come with me you must, Padawan Taro. Meeting with Council we have," the wise old Master said.

The young man looked up at Yoda with surprise written on his face. "Master?" Yoda nodded and looked at Anakin before answering.

"On mission we must go, my Padawan. Disappearance of Jedi Knight we must investigate. Class today given by other Jedi and his Padawan shall be. Go we must now," Yoda said, more strongly.

Taro nodded at Yoda before looking down at Anakin once again. "Remember what I told you, Padawan Skywalker," he said before walking towards the door.

"I will, Mister Padawan Taro, sir. And good luck," Anakin said and was surprised again as Taro looked back at him with eyes so bright that they almost seemed to emit light.

"May the Force be with you too, Padawan Skywalker," he said before the door closed.

* * *

Anakin's heart was racing way up in his throat, and he was afraid it was going to pop out soon. He breathed in and out a few times, calming himself down a bit as he waited for the hangar doors to open.

It had been three weeks since Master Yoda had left on a mission, taking his Padawan with him. Anakin had tried to ask Obi-Wan about it, but the recently knighted Jedi hadn't known much about the mission either.

The doors opened, and three people walked out of the hangar. Anakin recognized the tall form of Master Windu, who had been giving Master Yoda's class while he was away, and the much shorter Master Yoda.

But it was the third person that caught his attention. It was Master Yoda's Padawan, Taro, who walked slightly behind the two Masters. Taro's gaze traveled down the hallway to his left and Anakin pulled his head behind the pillar he was hiding the rest of his body.

"Master, if you would be so kind as to grant me a few minutes before the debriefing of the Council," Taro said to Yoda, and both Jedi Masters stopped walking. Yoda turned around and looked at Taro before briefly glancing down the hallway Anakin was hiding in.

"More than five minutes debriefing of Council cannot be postponed. Hurry I suggest you do," the wise old Master said before beckoning Master Windu and walking down the hallway that was to the right of the hangar.

Anakin still had his head behind the pillar, so he didn't see any of it, but he did hear every word. When he was certain that both the Masters were far enough, he peaked around the pillar once again to see where Taro had gone.

"I'm right here, Padawan Skywalker," Taro said, sitting on the other side of the pillar, and Anakin startled. He took two steps and stood next to the sitting, green-eyed Padawan. "How did you know I was here, sir?"

Taro smiled. "I sensed your presence, which wouldn't be unusual per se. But I also sensed your emotions: your joy at seeing me alive and unharmed, your guilt at skipping class and your fear of getting caught," Taro answered, surprising Anakin once more.

"You sensed all that?" Taro smiled that wonderful smile of his once again, his eyes becoming brighter every passing second. He motioned for Anakin to sit down next to him as he answered. "Yes, I did. It would have been hard not to sense it all."

A thought crossed Anakin's mind. "Did Master Yoda and Master Windu sense me as well?" Taro nodded, but when Anakin's face fell and the younger Padawan stood up he put a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Easy, Padawan Skywalker. They sensed your presence, but I do not believe they sensed your emotions. Emotions are quite hard for Jedi to sense, especially if the distance is more than a few feet. Your not in trouble yet, but I do suggest we get you to class now."

"If emotions are so hard to sense, then how did you sense them?" Taro smiled once again as he got up, leaving Anakin more and more mesmerized every time he did so. "I am…rather unique, one might say. I come from the planet Aravane, in the Outer Rim. My people, the Weru, possess the ability to read the emotions of others. It is an ability we ware born with, but as we grow older it advances. The Elder amongst my people may experience other people's emotion as their own and some are even capable of influencing the emotions of others."

"I wish I could do that," Anakin said, looking at Taro with awe. Taro shook his head sadly. "It isn't as appealing as it sounds, Padawan Skywalker. At times, knowing what others feel can be…distressing. I'm glad I was trained by my people in the ways of empathy, as our gift is called, before I came here to become a Jedi. Now I can look at pain and suffering a little more objectively, instead of having it tear my very being apart."

They walked in silence for a few minutes before Anakin remembered something. "Mister Padawan Taro, sir? If you've got some more time, there's something I want to show you," he said excitedly.

"Really? What's that then? I believe I can spare some time if you can satisfy my curiosity, Padawan Skywalker," Taro said, the boy's sudden enthusiasm getting to him. Anakin smiled at him. "Just call me Anakin, sir," the boy said and looked up at Taro uncertainly after he had said it.

Taro smiled warmly at him. "On one condition, Anakin. Call me Taro, and no more 'sir'. Simply Taro, okay?" Anakin smiled before taking Taro's hand and dragging the older Padawan to an empty classroom.

"What are we doing here?" Anakin looked at Taro nervously before closing his eyes and concentrating. Taro kept quiet, allowing the boy the time he needed. He was surprised when suddenly all the desks in the classroom came off of the ground. After a few seconds, they all hung a foot or two above the ground.

Suddenly, the door slipped open. Anakin started and turned around quickly to see who it was, dropping all of the desks. Fortunately, Taro was able to pull an incredible stunt by using the Force out of the blue to catch all of them and putting them down gently.

"Trained Jedi for many years I have, but never something like this I have seen. Practiced long you have, Padawan Skywalker?" Anakin nodded. "Yes, Master, I…I wanted to surprise Taro when he returned, sir."

Yoda closed his eyes and nodded. "Great also your accomplishment is, my Padawan. But late you are for Council debriefing. Five minutes I said, ten it has been. Come with me you must and to class young Skywalker must go."

Yoda opened his eyes and looked at Anakin. The boy nodded nervously and waved goodbye to Taro before heading off. Yoda studied Taro as the Werin watched Anakin hurry down the hall. "Betray you your thoughts do. Fond of young Skywalker you are."

Taro smiled, but didn't take his eyes off of Anakin. "It is strange. It hasn't been that long since I met him, and this was only the second time he and I interacted, but still I feel a connection with him. A wonderful future awaits him, though if it is with the Jedi I cannot see. Great things may be expected of him," Taro said before remembering the debriefing of the Council.

Yoda sent him off, telling him he'd be there soon. As Yoda watched his apprentice leave, he sighed. "Of you too expected great things may be. And future of young Skywalker your choices may decide, my Padawan. Hope make right choices you do," the wise old Master mumbled as he set himself in motion to go to the Council chambers.

**T.B.C.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, EVERYONE…..**


	2. For the Love of the Empath

**Author's Note: I couldn't make it clear in the first part of the chapter, so I'll just say it now. At the beginning of this chapter Anakin is about 16 years old. He has been Obi-Wan's Padawan for several years now. Also, the Werin don't age as fast as humans. So Taro pretty much looks the same as he did in chapter one.**

**Chapter Two – For the Love of the Empath**

Obi-Wan was just about to make his move when a clear, familiar voice interrupted him. "I do not presume to challenge the wisdom of a Jedi with as much experience as you, Knight Kenobi, but moving your tower there would be a mistake," Taro said as he and Anakin walked up to the Jedi.

Both bowed their heads, and they received a nod from both Obi-Wan and his opponent, Master Yoda. Obi-Wan looked at Taro questioningly. "It is one of the traps that Master Yoda uses more often. A move he was taught on my home planet I believe, often referred to as the 'Aravanian reverse'. Should you move you tower there, Master Yoda will win this game in two turns," Taro explained as he pointed to his Master's queen and moved his fingers across the board, showing Obi-Wan what he meant.

"It would be better if you moved your bishop here, it would make it more difficult for Master Yoda to gain the upper hand. More than he already has, that is to say." Obi-Wan studied the chessboard before him closely before doing what the Padawan had suggested.

"That's quite a strategic mind you have there, Padawan Taro. Quite impressive, how you managed to see through Master Yoda's plan within three seconds of arriving," Obi-Wan praised the Werin, smiling warmly at him.

Taro smiled back. "Thank you for the compliment, Knight Kenobi, but I did nothing to earn it. It all came down to knowing Master Yoda's strategies, really. And fortunately for you, I know his just as he knows mine."

"First key to victory, knowing one's enemy is. In battle, very important it is. Think ahead you must, predict every move opponent might make. Good at this you are, my Padawan, difficult to beat it makes you. Great warrior Knight Kenobi is, good at predicting opponent. Yet link between chess and battle he has not made yet," Master Yoda said, and Obi-Wan mulled over the revelation.

"Perhaps Knight Kenobi would benefit from some lessons in how to do so. I could also teach him a few techniques," Taro suggested smilingly and Obi-Wan smiled back. "If Master Yoda is to be believed, and I see no reason to believe him, then you are a Master at the game. I would gladly take some lesson when you've got the time," the Knight answered.

Anakin, who didn't like chess at all, had been standing next to Taro all this time. He felt a pang of jealousy and anger at the interaction between his Master and Taro. Had it been anyone else instead of these two, they would be considered to be flirting.

But as soon as the thought struck his mind, he laughed at it. His Master, the emotionless Obi-Wan Kenobi, flirting with anyone? And Taro, Master Yoda's Padawan for nearly twenty years now, flirting with someone right in front of his Master?

But despite of his reasoning, he wrapped a possessive arm around Taro's shoulders, hoping to make it clear to Obi-Wan that Taro was off limits. "Would you care to tell our Masters the good news, my friend?"

Anakin hid a smirk when he noticed the curious looks on Obi-Wan and Yoda's faces, even though he knew that the looks were about what he had said and not the fact that his arm was still draped around the shorter Padawan's slender shoulders.

His suspicions were confirmed. "Good news, Padawan? This wouldn't be about the Annual Padawan Light sabre Tournament, would it?" Anakin smiled broadly, making Taro's words almost unnecessary. "Anakin won the tournament, he defeated Knight Shiro's Padawan Jarek in the final round," the Werin said, to Anakin's delight, somewhat proudly.

"You won the tournament? Padawan, I didn't even know you were planning to participate!" Anakin smiled, enjoying his Master's surprise and Master Yoda's praising look. "I hadn't thought about it that much, but Master Windu and Taro convinced me to," he answered and smiled at the young Werin again.

But the reaction he got from Obi-Wan wasn't what he had expected. "The first time you participate in the tournament, and you manage to win?" Anakin's smile faltered and his arm dropped from Taro's shoulder.

"You needn't be so surprised, Master," he said, sounding hurt despite his efforts. "It isn't that I am surprisedby your skill, Padawan. I just thought that…?" Obi-Wan didn't finish the sentence, but the glance he cast at Taro told the Werin what the Knight was thinking.

"I did not participate. I ruled it to be unfair to the other Padawans, due to my age and years of training. Winning the tournament twice before was quite enough. But Anakin showed such skill with a light sabre today that he has impressed not only me, but also Master Windu. The Master has told me so himself," Taro said.

Anakin was surprised when Obi-Wan smiled broadly. "I know, he told me the same a few minutes ago," the Knight said. It took a while before Anakin understood what that meant. "You knew?" Obi-Wan kept smiling and Anakin smiled too.

Obi-Wan got up and hugged Anakin. "Congratulations, Padawan," he said.

* * *

Anakin sighed as he took off his tunic. Now Taro had left he could really feel how tired he was. Somehow, every time he was around the Werin he was always buzzing with energy. Anakin sighed again as he thought of Taro.

The only reason he had gone to the special training day was so he could spend a day with the dark-skinned young man. His heart started beating faster as he remembered how much fun the two of them had had while supervising the younger Padawans.

Anakin smiled as he shook off his undergarments and climbed into bed. He stared at the ceiling, trying to delay the train of thought he knew would come soon. But eventually even trying not to think led him to think of Taro.

And there it was. As soon as Anakin gave in, it hit him harder than any enemy had ever done. Realization so strong that it was almost visible in the room, as some sort of purple glow, and Anakin was sure that if he reached out with his hand he could touch it.

Realization…Realization that his feelings for Taro ran deeper than he thought. He had always been attracted to the Werin, probably even since that fateful first day they met, but it was only since he had gone into puberty that he really started noticing certain aspects of Taro.

His delicious body, for one, with that nice piece of ass that seemed to tease him every time he walked behind the Werin…He had kept it to himself, ashamed and afraid of what would happen if anyone was to find out.

But recently, he had discovered that his feelings for Taro ran deeper than just a simple attraction. And today he had realized how deep: he was completely, utterly, madly in love with the dark-skinned Padawan…

**T.B.C.**

**Please review**


	3. Knights to the rescue

**Chapter Three – Knights... rescue**

Anakin focused on keeping himself completely still. He had a feeling that even with the door between them, some of them would pick up on his slightest movement. No doubt Masters Yoda and Windu could, and then they would certainly ask him why he had been pacing.

Because that's what he was forcing himself not to do: pacing. Since yesterday evening, when Obi-Wan had told him that the Council wished to see them in the morning, Anakin had had this sense of anticipation. He felt something was going to happen, something big, but be it good or bad he could not see.

Suddenly the door opened and Obi-Wan, who had been talking to the Council for almost an hour now, looked at him. "Has Padawan Taro not arrived yet?" Anakin shook his head and looked at his Master questioningly. "Is his presence also required?" When Obi-Wan nodded, Anakin felt his sense of anticipation slowly become a feeling of dread: had they found out how he felt about Taro?

"Shall I go look for him?" He wanted some time away from the dreadful hall outside the Council chambers, so he could think properly and regain his calm. "That won't be necessary," Taro offered, rounding the corner slightly out of breath. He bowed his head to Obi-Wan and walked past the Knight into the Council chambers. Curiously, both Anakin and Obi-Wan followed.

"Forgive me, Masters, but an injured Padawan was brought to the Healer's Wing just before I was about to leave, and Healer Tomau asked me to help him treat the young man," Taro said, looking at Yoda.

"How was the Padawan injured?" Taro turned to Master Windu, who had asked the question. "He had been sparring with a friend, since apparently both their Masters decided they needed the practice. Apparently a manoeuvre he wanted to try did not succeed and his arm came in contact with his sparring partner's light sabre. But the wound is not too grievous, simply a large cut on his forearm. No permanent damage was done," Taro answered and Master Windu nodded almost relieved.

"Good. But that's not why we called neither you nor Knight Kenobi and his Padawan here," Master Windu said and noticed Anakin straighten his back. "We have called the three of you here because we are sending you on a mission." Taro and Anakin both looked at Master Windu expectantly, but it wasn't the dark-skinned Master who spoke next.

"Word had reached us that the Dark Side could be sensed in the palace of King Rathomer of Nedian, one of the smallest planets of the Republic. Three months ago, we sent Knight Aayla Secura to investigate. The easiest way to get her in the palace was to have her pose as a new member of the King's harem," Master Ki-Adi-Mundi said, and Anakin and Taro turned to look at him.

"She reported to us some weeks ago that indeed a Sith Lord is active on Nedian, and that she suspected two people. However, our informants tell us that she has been discovered. The mission, as you may suspect, is to free Knight Secura and befalls Knight Kenobi and Padawan Skywalker. You two must break into the King's harem and free Knight Secura."

Anakin smiled, already excited about the mission. It sounded like there would be a lot of action, and he was going to spend time with Taro. But then he remembered the Jedi Master's words: only he and Obi-Wan had been named. Taro wasn't part of the mission! But then why had he been summoned?

"The mission Master Yoda has taken upon himself and his Padawan is tracking down the Sith Lord active in the palace. We believe he has great influence on the King, since it was the King who ordered Knight Secura be held captive in his harem," Ki-Adi-Mundi said.

"If we get to the King, the Sith Lord will come to us," Taro said, and Ki-Adi-Mundi nodded. "First get to King must we, difficult shall be. Unless…" Yoda didn't even finish his sentence when Taro cut him off, which surprised Anakin to begin with.

"No, Master. My people are already at war, and the chance still exists that the King embraces the advice of the Sith Lord willingly. Should that be the case, yet another enemy to my people shall be born if I arrange such a meeting in that capacity. Also, the arrangement between you and my father was that I could join the Jedi Order as long as Rezai would remain on Aravane," Taro said and cast a brief glance at Anakin before adding," an arrangement I find most agreeable."

Yoda sighed and nodded, but it was Master Windu who spoke. "We have contacted Aravane. The meeting is already arranged," he said, and Taro looked at the dark-skinned Master. "Are they expecting Rezai?" Master Windu nodded at the Werin, and Taro sighed. "Then so be it. When do we depart?"

"In three hours, you may go prepare yourself," Master Ki-Adi-Mundi said, and Taro nodded and bowed to the Masters before turning around and leaving the Council chambers. Obi-Wan also bowed and walked out, and Anakin followed.

Anakin was lost in thought. Taro was his closest friend, the person who knew most about him. Even more than Obi-Wan. But after the conversation in the Council chambers, Anakin had the distinct feeling that there was much he didn't know about his friend. For starters: who or what was 'Rezai'?

* * *

Anakin waited in the shadows until Obi-Wan had incapacitated both guards in front of the door. As he walked to the door and stepped over the two unconscious guards, Obi-wan opened the door and the two of them walked down the hall.

They quickly made their way to the stairs and started climbing them as quickly as possible without making a noise. They had to be on the top floor, where Knight Secura was supposed to be, and they wanted to be in and out as quickly as possible.

A door opened somewhere above them and they heard footsteps on the stairs. Remaining completely still, they waited. The footsteps approached quickly and within seconds two female guards came into Anakin's view.

They seemed surprised to see the two strange men there, but reacted immediately and started shooting with their blasters. Reacting even quicker however, Obi-Wan and Anakin both ignited their light sabres and deflected the shots back to the guards.

They hurried upstairs, stepping over the two corpses, and all but ran to the top floor. Reaching their destination, they slowed down and started making their way down a richly decorated hallway. Anakin was focused on any enemy that could cross their path and left finding Knight Secura to his Master.

When they reached the last bedroom down the hallway and Obi-Wan gestured for him to stand guard, Anakin turned his back to the door and trained his eyes on the hallway. He could feel his Master using the Force to open the door and as soon as it had been opened a Twi'lek shot out of the room, right into Obi-Wan.

Anakin briefly looked at Aayla, who had electronic restraints around her wrists and ankles and a gag in her mouth. Obi-Wan ignited his light sabre and cut through the restraints before Aayla herself removed the gag. "The Healers on Coruscant will find a way to remove the restraints later," Obi-Wan told her.

"We must act quickly. The King is a Sith Lord," Aayla answered, and was surprised when both Anakin and Obi-Wan gasped as they remembered the armed contingency that had accompanied Yoda and Taro to the King.

* * *

Anakin would have been amazed at the skill with which both Knights who were with them were taking down guards, both swinging their light sabres to deflect blaster shots and slice through bodies. He would have, if he hadn't been ten meters ahead of them frantically taking down twice the amount of guards that they handled.

His only thoughts were on Taro, who he pictured facing not only dozens of guards but also a Sith Lord. Since he didn't know what the King looked like, he envisioned it was Darth Maul attacking the Werin, which made him even more determined to get to the throne room in time.

When he reached the door the throne room, he used the Force and it swung open violently just as Obi-Wan and Aayla came up beside him. The throne room was covered with bodies and severed heads of dead guards. Master Yoda stood on the throne with his light sabre in hand, though it wasn't activated.

Taro was standing just before the throne, his light sabre still ignited and the King's dead body at his feet. "It's good to see you're safe, Knight Secura," he said, and the Twi'lek nodded at him. "Yes, thank you. The same goes for you as well. I see you have dealt with the King."

Yoda came off of the throne and grabbed his cane. "Yes, Sith Lord defeated have we. Escaped however his master has. Wonder do I: same Master has he as other Sith?" He didn't have to elaborate which other Sith Lord he meant: Darth Maul. Had the mystery Sith Lord already found himself another apprentice?

* * *

Just before they reached the ship, Anakin noticed Taro tense up. Master Yoda stopped walking, with his eyes closed, and he groaned before walking again. Before Anakin even noticed what was going on, they reached the ship and saw a woman standing before it.

Though when they approached her further, he realized that she wasn't human. She was tall and muscular, almost a man in stature, but she was more beautiful than any other woman of any other species he had ever seen. She had shining, platinum blonde hair which almost reached her hip and incredibly bright blue eyes.

When he saw her eyes, Anakin immediately looked at Taro. There was only one other person he knew with eyes like hers, and his suspicions were confirmed when she took a step towards them and addressed the Werin.

"Rezai, the Werin need you," she said, and even her voice reminded him of Taro. "Your father was hurt on the fields of Remy." Taro nodded and sighed, and Yoda did the same. "Right to go have you. Broken agreement have we, do the same now right you have," Yoda said. "Go you must, need you Werin do. To Coruscant return you must when finished."

Taro sighed and thanked Yoda. "Taro? What's going on?" The green-eyed Werin turned around and looked at him, but before he could say anything the female Werin interrupted. "You must address the Rezai of the Werin by his title," she said sharply, but Taro shot her a look that silenced her.

"What is she talking about? What's a Rezai?" Taro didn't look at Anakin when he answered. "My father is the King of the Werin, and Rezai is my title. It means Prince," he said, and Anakin gasped. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but the arrangement Master Yoda made with my father was that I would receive no royal treatment as a Jedi."

"Rezai, we must depart now," the woman stressed and Taro nodded. The woman made her way to a ship somewhat further, and waited for Taro to follow her. Promising Yoda he'd return as soon as he could, Taro walked over to her.

As Yoda, Obi-wan and Aayla made their way onto their own ship Anakin followed. Just before entering the ship, he looked around one last time. Just in time to see Taro being cold-cocked and dragged into the ship by the Werin female.

In an instant Anakin leapt out of the ship and ran, using the Force, to the other ship just before the hatch closed. He jumped in and ignited his light sabre, ready to free Taro, when out of the blue darkness descended upon him.

**T.B.C.**

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay in update, I had finals to take care of. Thanks to everyone who reviewed.**


	4. Of deserts and ice

**Chapter Four – Of deserts and ice**

Everything was dark around him. Far away, he could sense something familiar. A presence which made his insides tingle with joy, though he could remember why or who it was. Slowly, he opened his eyes and looked straight into incredibly bright green eyes that were filled with worry.

"Taro," he said as everything came flooding back to him: freeing Knight Secura, the female Werin who had come for Taro and jumping into the ship to save Master Yoda's Padawan. He tried to sit up, and Taro helped him.

He looked around, and noticed that they were in a holding cell. He was lying on the only bed in the cell, and Taro was sitting on the edge of it. "Are you alright?" Anakin turned around to look at Taro. The voice in which he had asked the question had sounded weak and Anakin noticed that he looked a little pale.

"I'm fine, but what about you?" Taro got up from the bed and walked to the other side of the cell. "Taro, what's wrong?" Taro sighed.

"Jendri overloaded your senses when you jumped aboard, so you don't feel it yet. But you will soon," the Werin said. Anakin was confused. "Who's Jendri? And what can't I feel?" Taro turned around and looked at Anakin. Never had Anakin seen such a serious look on the Werin's face, and though he remained as handsome, Anakin decided he liked the Werin's smile a lot more.

"Jendri was the one who fooled me into thinking she had been sent by my father to retrieve me. She is a notorious Aravanian general, but she managed to fool me. And when you came to rescue me, she used her empathy to overload your senses and now you can't feel the cold. The cold that eats me from within," Taro said, his voice still weak.

"The cold? But I grew up on a desert planet as well, and it doesn't bother me so much. Also, why would an Aravanian general want to kidnap you?"

"Because being Aravanian does not mean being Werin, Anakin. Two people inhabit Aravane, and though we share an ancestral line, we could hardly be more different. Even despite our outward appearances. The Werin and the Aravane have different values, beliefs and ways of life. Where the Werin are social and caring and look after one another, the Aravane believe in the Right of Might. Only the strong can survive in their society, because they can exploit and mistreat those who are weaker."

Taro sighed before continuing. "Millions of years ago the ancestors of the Werin decided that there should be another way, while the ancestors of the Aravane defended the primitive form of life they maintain still. Civil war broke out then, and it lasted three Werin lifetimes. But when it stopped, an uneasy peace settled that would last several generations. But during the rain of my grandfather's father the Aravane attacked, rekindling the ancient flame. And now one of their best generals, sister to their king, has captured me. I'm the only heir to the throne."

Taro closed his eyes, and Anakin sighed. He didn't want to ask the question, but he had to know. "What is she planning on doing with you?" Taro opened his eyes and looked at Anakin.

"I don't know, Anakin. My best guess is that she plans to take me to her brother so he can use me as a means of negotiating, leverage to make my father cave in to his demands. But whatever her plan is, she wants to make sure I can't do a thing to stop them. The cold gets to me because my body cannot produce heat like yours. My body is capable of using desert heat and transforming the emotions I sense from other people into warmth to maintain itself. There is little of both here, as was their plan."

Anakin averted his eyes, and Taro remained silent. Anakin knew that though Taro had left it unsaid, not wanting Anakin to feel he was being accused of something, the Werin knew fully well that Anakin was shielding his emotions from him purposely.

"I feel the cold," he said, using the sudden return of his senses to break the silence he found very uncomfortable. Indeed, as Taro had said, the temperature in the holding cell was almost down to freezing point.

Anakin focused, using the Jedi techniques he had been taught so the cold wouldn't get to him. "But wouldn't the cold bother Jendri as well? I mean, you guys are from the same planet. And I'm guessing that you have the same physiology," he said, watching as Taro rubbed his left hand over his right arm.

"We have technology on Aravane which would enable her to vary the temperature in this room from the temperature on the rest of the ship. I wouldn't be surprised if the temperature in the corridor just outside this holding cell is as high the tropical temperature we usually have on Aravane, Taro answered as he sat back down on the edge of the bed.

Anakin looked at Taro with a worried expression on his face. The Werin was even paler than he had been when Anakin had first woken up, and even his eyes had now lost some of their brightness. "How long was I unconscious?" Anakin could not believe he had been out of it so long that Taro's health had been reduced to this.

"Not long, Anakin, a few hours at best. But when it comes to cold, we Werin are surprisingly frail. I have tried using the same techniques you are using now, and it has gained me some time. But now I cannot fight it any longer. There rests me only one option now," Taro said before suddenly starting to cough.

"A technique my people use when we are badly injured called the Healing Sleep. I shall go into a meditative sleep to lower my use of energy. Then I might be able to fight my body's deterioration if I can spend the extra energy to keeping myself warm. I will still be to sense emotions, hear sounds and feel if something touches my skin. But I won't be able to react to them. I will be completely unresponsive," Taro said and looked at Anakin.

Anakin nodded, realizing that Taro was explaining what would happen so that he wouldn't panic, and got up from the bed. "Do it, I'll stay awake to look after you," Anakin said while helping Taro lie down on the bed.

"Anakin…the Healing Sleep may not work. It could be that the energy I have is not enough to fight this blasted cold. If it doesn't…if I do not open my eyes when we arrive on Aravane, make sure to escape. Go to my father, and tell him….Kele-ar ne arroyo," Taro whispered, his eyes closing.

"Kele-ar ne arroyo," Anakin repeated. "You'll save him a seat in Heaven," he said, somehow knowing the words without ever having heard them before.

* * *

Anakin was torn. He had been sitting at Taro's side for several hours now while the Werin slept the Healing Sleep, but his beloved had only become paler and paler by the second. Anakin had put a hand on Taro's heart, to know if it was still beating and the Werin was still alive, but the muscle's contractions were slowly become less frequent and weaker.

And that's when he realized that the Healing Sleep wasn't working, like Taro had warned him. The Werin was dying…his beloved was dying! Anakin felt his eyes filling with tears, and he wanted more than anything to see Taro awake one last time so he could tell him how he felt about him. His mind went back to a few hours earlier, when he had had the chance to tell Taro but hadn't.

And immediately he realized that it wasn't too late. He still had a shot at saving Taro, or at least letting him know how he felt! Without wasting time, Anakin laid himself down on the bed and took Taro in his arms. Then he did something he never thought he would: he dropped his emotional shielding, and focused on getting his love for Taro through to the Werin.

For the first time since he had become a Jedi, Anakin let his feelings flood his mind. His worry for Taro's health and safety, his love for the Werin, his grief at feeling such a powerful yet forbidden love and all the emotions he had suppressed for so long, not being as good as his Master at relinquishing them into the Force.

Anakin didn't know how long he lay there, tears flowing freely, but eventually he fell asleep out of exhaustion.

**T.B.C.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed so far. I breathe reviews, so please do review this chapter…..**


	5. Goodbye

**Chapter Five – Goodbye **

Anakin was wide awake and on his feet the exact instant the door opened. Jendri walked into the holding cell, and smiled when she saw Anakin standing in front of the still sleeping Taro to protect him.

"Don't you dare come near him," Anakin warned and Jendri laughed. Anakin wished he had his light sabre with him, but then he noticed that Jendri wasn't carrying a weapon either. Anakin fumed at the idea that the Aravanian woman seemed to think he wasn't a threat to her.

"We have arrived on Aravane. I will take him to my brother the King, so that his fate may be decided," Jendri said, and this time her voice chilled Anakin to the bone.

He looked at Taro from the corner of his eyes and noticed that the Werin looked a lot healthier than he had when Anakin had first woken up on this blasted ship. But there was no sign of him opening his eyes, and Anakin realized that he couldn't escape and leave Taro.

"I don't think so," Anakin said and used the Force to slam Jendri into the wall. Instead of getting angry and fighting back however, Jendri simply laughed.

"My, what a hold that Werin must have on you. But don't worry, once he is dead you'll be freed from his spell," Jendri said and now her voice chilled Anakin's very heart.

He used the Force once again to lift Jendri and slam her against one of the other walls. She laughed more heartily this time, showing off her teeth like a shark ready to strike.

"My my my, such temper. I thought you Jedi were above anger and the likes? A fine Aravanian you would make, that much I can tell you," she said, and suddenly she stopped smiling. She got up and faced Anakin, and he knew that the time for games was over.

Jendri threw herself at him and started throwing punches and kicks. She was incredibly fast for someone that big and strong, but Anakin wasn't slow or weak himself. He dodged and blocked as many punches and kicks as he could while throwing some of his own.

It was soon clear however that Jendri had a lot more experience in this department, and after a time Anakin's attempts at dodging became fruitless. A ruthless two punch combination sent him flying into the wall himself this time.

"This was fun, we should do it again," Jendri smiled and turned to Taro. Anakin gathered all of his strength and threw himself at her, but she dodged him and he collided with the other wall. Jendri spared him a few moments, since her real victim was lying on the bed.

"Why are you so protective of the Werin's Rezai? First you come to his rescue, and now you dare face me to protect him. Does he mean this much to you?" Anakin was just about to answer when a familiar voice answered.

"Yes, I mean that much to him. Though I didn't know how much until today," Taro said, standing next to Jendri. The Aravanian started and backed away a little before regaining her composure.

"Your plan has failed, Jendri. I'm still alive, and I'm not going to let you and your bother use me as leverage to win this war."

"You'll have to get past me first. Do you think you can do that, _Rezai_?" She had spat the word rezai out with such contempt and hatred that Anakin realized that she no longer cared now for Taro's use. She wanted his blood.

"Anakin, leave this cell. Try to find our light sabres, we'll need them to get into Werin territory," Taro said and Anakin got up.

"No, I won't leave you alone. You're a Padawan, just like me. You can't order me around," Anakin answered, concerned for his beloved.

"Once we get to Coruscant, you can bring your case to the Council. Until then, I am the Rezai of the Werin and I'm telling you to leave!" Taro used the Force to open the doors to the holding cell. Before Anakin could react, an invisible force propelled him trough the open doors.

"Only one of us leaves this room alive," Taro said to Jendri as he used the Force to close the doors again.

* * *

Anakin stood in front of the room for five minutes, sensing the fight. It was intense, but it wasn't until both of them started using their empathy that Anakin realized that he could have never beaten Jendri, even if she hadn't been physically stronger and better at fighting than him.

Even when he wasn't in the room and none of it was aimed at him, the emotions threatened to suffocate him and he decided to do as Taro had asked. He crept through the ship, not wanting to come across an Aravanian who could use his or her empathy on him, but it wasn't until he reached the bridge that he realized that the ship was probably empty.

Jendri wouldn't have brought soldiers on a mission such as this, probably not wanting to risk her intentions leaking out to the Werin, so they couldn't warn Taro. It didn't take him long to find their light sabres, but when he turned around to go back to the holding cell he was face to face with an angry looking Aravanian.

Anakin didn't hesitate and ignited his light sabre, plunging it into the man's gut. The Aravanian slumped to the ground and Anakin made his way back to the holding cell quickly. He barely arrived when he felt one of the combatants unleash an empathic attack so powerful that it even shook the doors, and the battle stopped.

Anakin realized that one of the two had died, and he ignited his light sabre as the doors started opening. Taro stepped out of the holding cell, his face and arms bruised and blood running from his broken nose.

Anakin was so happy to see him alive that he took him into a great bear hug, forgetting that he was battered and bruised. But Taro didn't flinch or pull away, he simply stood there and let Anakin hug him.

* * *

When the King's royal guards saw them coming, they immediately rushed towards them. Their journey had taken its toll, and they let themselves be taken to the palace by the guards. Despite his weariness, Anakin was a little nervous.

They had hardly taken one step into the throne room however, when a familiar voice called out to them.

"Padawan, what have you gone and gotten yourself into?" Anakin looked up and saw Obi-Wan and Yoda standing at the foot of the throne, an impressive looking Werin sitting on it. His Master's elation at seeing him safe was clear when Obi-Wan hugged him and told him he had been worried, and Anakin smiled.

"You must tell me all that has happened, my son. We have two days until you and these honourable Jedi have to leave, and I want to put them to good use," the King said while hugging Taro gently.

"Actually, father, I fear that there is something else that must be done. I must return to the Temple of the Sky immediately to enter he second stage of my Werin training. I cannot return to Coruscant ere that is finished," Taro said and Anakin gasped. Taro wasn't going back to Coruscant with them?

"I do not understand, my son. But I will make the arrangements if Master Yoda approves," the King said and looked at Yoda.

The Jedi Master closed his eyes and sighed. When he opened his eyes he nodded.

"To Coruscant return when finished, Padawan. Leave now, we shall," he said before he started walking. Obi-Wan said goodbye to Taro and the King and walked away as well.

Anakin didn't understand what had just happened. He looked at Taro, but the Werin wouldn't look at him. Obi-Wan called for him, and he turned around and left.

**T.B.C.**

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay in update, had a lot of stuff to do…**


	6. Long time no see

**Chapter Six – Long time no see**

Obi-Wan effectively knocked Anakin's light sabre out of the young man's hand and held his own light sabre dangerously close to Anakin's neck before disengaging the weapon.

"You must pay attention, Padawan! Since the Council has given us our new assignment, you have seemed…distracted. What troubles you so?"

Anakin picked up his light sabre and sat down next to Obi-Wan on the floor. He wasn't really one for talking about what was bothering him, especially to Obi-Wan, but this had been on his mind for two whole days now. He hadn't been able to sleep, thinking about it, and he suddenly felt that if he didn't talk to someone that he would burst.

"It's just…it has been three years. Three whole years! I convinced myself, at some point, that I would never see him again and now…I have so many questions. Why did he stay? And why is he coming back? How long will he stay?"

Obi-Wan chuckled.

"My, so many questions indeed. Well, I can answer some of them for you. He's coming back because he has finished the second stage of his Werin training, which I think has something to do with his empathic skills. First, he is going to the Senate to discuss some things on behalf of his planet. Then he will rejoin the Order to finish his Padawan training."

"What does he have to discuss with the Senate?" Anakin's heart jumped when he heard that Taro would return to the Order to finish his training, yet another confirmation for him that his feelings for the Werin were still there.

Obi-Wan shrugged and got up from the floor. Anakin followed his example.

"I don't know, Padawan, I did not ask. Politics are not half as interesting as light sabre practice, don't you agree?"

Obi-Wan ignited his light sabre and Anakin got the hint. He ignited his own light sabre, hoping to concentrate enough to get Obi-Wan off of his back. Though he already knew that wasn't going to happen.

Anakin sighed as he put down the microspanner that he was using. He had managed to convince both Obi-Wan and the captain of the ship they had used to travel to Aravane to let him help get the ship perfectly tuned again to travel back to Coruscant.

He wasn't so much concerned with the ship, but he just couldn't face seeing Taro yet. Even his conversation with Obi-Wan on their way to Aravane did not help. He was afraid of what would happen when he saw the Werin again.

On the one hand, he was afraid that Taro would ignore the feelings he had laid bare on Jendri's ship three years ago. He didn't think he could face it should the Werin act as if nothing had happened. But on the other hand, he was mortified that the Werin would say that he didn't feel the same way.

So he had chosen this. He was only delaying the inevitable, but he needed the time to collect his thoughts and feelings. Anakin had finished the repairs and fine-tuning he had been assigned hours ago, and the ship had already taken off.

Anakin had known that he couldn't hide forever, but he still started when he felt a familiar presence approaching. He wondered briefly how it was that Taro always brought this soft, emotional side of him to the surface. But he didn't have time to dwell on it for too long.

"Have I wronged you so that you would not come to greet me?" Anakin recognized the soft tenor voice immediately, but was still surprised at the gentleness in it. He resisted the urge to turn around and hug Taro.

"That depends," Anakin answered, his feelings for the Werin threatening to overwhelm him.

"On what?"

Now Anakin turned around and looked at Taro. The Werin's eyes seemed to have grown even brighter than Anakin remembered them and his presence in the Force felt somewhat odd compared to what it had been in the past, but other than that Taro had not changed one bit.

"On why you stayed on Aravane three years ago without telling me why. On why you're coming back now. On...on...," Anakin couldn't finish the sentence, but he didn´t have to.

"I understand that my decision to stay and finish my training then has left you with many questions, and I give you my word as the Rezai of the Werin that each and every one of them shall be answered...in due course," Taro said softly and he looked Anakin in the eye.

"That's not good enough," Anakin had feared that his mouth would betray him and agree with Taro, but it did not. The green-eyed boy looked as if he had expected Anakin to say that.

"I thought so...In matters of the heart, nobody wishes to be kept waiting. And you have waited long enough. But even though you want these answers most, you have left the questions unspoken."

"Actions speak louder than words, one picture is worth a thousand words...I gave you the picture three years ago..."

"Do you still feel the same?"

The question caught Anakin slightly off guard, but he recovered quickly and nodded. Taro closed his eyes, preparing to have a difficult conversation, and Anakin's heart fell.

"I do too."

The rest of Anakin fell as his knees gave out under him.

"Three years ago I realized that my feelings for you ran deeper than I knew. How deep they ran, I did not know. For that reason I entered the second stage of my Werin training, to find that out. I have now completed that stage, and I feel the same as you do."

Having tried to convince himself for years that he and Taro did not have a romantic future ahead of them, Anakin waited for the but to come. He was so focused on his conversation with Taro that he didn´t sense the very subtle change in the Force on the edge of his consciousness. Taro, however, did.

He grabbed Anakin's arm and turned around, dragging the taller Padawan with him.

"What's wrong?"

"I sense the Dark Side," Taro answered as he looked reached one of the gun-seats and looked at a planet they were passing. Just then, Anakin sensed it too and suddenly Obi-Wan emerged from the gun-seat next to where they were.

"Looks like we'll be making a stop here."

**T.B.C.**


End file.
